Kids from the future?
by teharrisonfox
Summary: Several kids from the future arrive in Sonic's time! Can they find a way to send them back? but what if 1/2 of the future kids and future parents gets captured by Eggman? and shocking revelations follow. Old friends become new enemies, old enemies become new friends (unwillingly). 3 times fuse together. What will happen? please R&R! DISCONTINUED
1. Meet the kids

For the past five minutes, the blue hedgehog had been thinking the same thing over and over again; this _could not_ be happening to him. It was almost physically impossible, and only happened in fairy tales or stories that people write!

Yet it was happening, for real, and certainly no illusion. He had pinched himself just to make sure and they were still there, in front of him, throwing him strange looks as if he were insane.

"… Could you repeat that please?" Sonic's friend Tails spoke, his own voice trembling terribly, and his sapphire eyes almost confused. It was easy to tell that the young fox was thinking the same thing as Sonic himself; that this was totally crazy and could not be true. They were most likely suffering from hallucinations, for it had been a tiring day for the both of them.

Standing in front of them outside an empty café, with his hands on his hips, the eldest of the group threw Tails a short glare, "We've told you about ten times already," he said in a bossy tone, "Do we have to explain it again?"

Tails flinched. The eldest of the group sure had a way of intimidating people… "Well… could you explain it a bit more in-depth?"

"We came from the future, what else do, you need to know?" the eldest snapped, his arms folded across his chest and his face set in an irritated expression. His fur was a brilliant royal blue, only a shade lighter than Sonic's, and his eyes shone an excellent emerald green colour. A small clump of brown, fluffy hair was stiffed up, and he looked if he never bothered to comb it.

"Bu…bu…the only person we know who can travel in time is Silver," Sonic said, still in disbelief.

Looking at the group Tails examined each and every one of them, all of them reminding him of someone he knew. Then he gasped so loud that his lungs could have blown up.

"You're not saying that…you are…"

"Your kids from the future yes." The eldest snapped. He then looked up at Sonic and said "Hello dad."

Sonic almost fainted in shock, but he was as stiff as a statue. "Wha..wha…wha!?"

"My name is Rafe Acorn. I am your 1st son, I am 17, my mother is Sally Acorn. You were due to marry when you had me."

Sonic shuddered a bit.

"But then you broke it off when you slept with Mina Mongoose, and you had my sister. Melody, she is 16" Rafe said and pointed towards a female teenage mongoose with sky blue fur, and matching emerald eyes.

Her ears were rounded much like a mongoose's would be, and she had long purple flowing hair which nearly went down to her waist. She wore a pink t-shirt with a few pizza stains on it, and deep purple trousers. She looked around nervously, one of her eyes out of focus with everything.

Sonic felt sick, he wanted to throw up. "I'm not…I'm not a…a…."

"You will be later on" Meldoy replied.

"Then dad went to marry Blaze the cat and they had…." Rafe continued but he got interrupted by a girl who looked more like a boy.

"I can introduce myself you know!"

The girl who looked a bit like a boy ( she is a tomboy). She looked a lot like her mother except that she had her dad's eyes.

"My name is Ember, and I am 14 years old" Ember said.

Sonic felt as if he was going to scream and run away. But his legs wont obay him.

"Then dad had a divorce when he found out Mom was in love with Silver. Mom married Silver, and Dad went on to marry Amy." Ember claimed.

The instant the word Amy left Ember's lips, Soinc stood up from his chair faster than he ever did. His face was filled with horror. "NO! NO! NO!"

"And you had 5 kids with her." Ember continued icoring her dads cries. She pointed at 3 purple hedgehogs, that could easily pass a Sonic clone contest, (except that they are purple) "Thoes 3 are, Dash, Smash and Crash. Nobody can tell those 3 apart."

"I am Dash, that is Smash and that on is Crash, we are all 12" all 3 of them said together.

"..and they love to confuse people by saying that" Ember replied. Then her voice became icey "And thanks thoe theses three, we wont be in this mess!"

"Well I'm sorry but we didn't know what that lever would do!" Dash, Smash or Crash seemed to say.

"I can sesifically rember saying for you not to touch that!" a 2 tailed fox with rabbit ears yelled at the trio, he wearing a sky blue hoodie and jeans looked if he was about to attack them, but another 2 tailed fox with rabbit ears, wearing a lemon yellow blouse, seemingly his twin sister stopped him.

"Anyway, after you had us you had those 2 twins. Suger and Dandi, they are 9" Dash, Smash and Crash said, pointing at 2 girls who can also pass as a double of Amy, so well Sonic first thought that Amy had been cloned and shrunk down, except they had silver bands rather than gold.

Sonic can barley speak, he had an unreadable expresson on his face, he felt as if all his bones in his body has been removed. "Are you telling me I become a total pimp!?" He said in a voice below a wisper.

"Yes you did." Rafe replied.

"What about the rest of you?" Tails inquired, he too was shocked, he didn't know what he would get.

The 2 tailed fox with rabbit ears who yelled at the triplets spoke. "My name is Ice, this is my twin sister Cherry. We are both 14, our parents are Tails and Cream."

Tails' face went very red. "I….I had kids….with Cream?"

"yes you did Dad, you also had 2 more kids, well 3 if you include Cosmo's." Cherry said.

Ice pointed at a seederling, who looked remarkably like Cosmo, only much older, she looked around 15.

"Hi, my name is Tulip." Tulip said, she souned soft, cool and laied back. "Plese don't talk to me a lot, I can get shy."

"Then Mom and Dad had Skye." Ice said, pointing at a rabbit, that looked more like his mom than his dad. He was weraring a silver t shirt and indigo overalls.

"Hi, Dad, my name is Skye, I am 12 years old." He said meekly

"and I am Cyla" a girl that looked a lot like Cherry, said, she was the youngest of the Prower's "and I am 8"

Sonic who somehow got out of his shock said "But there is still the rest of you." He proclaimed.

A few bat echinadas walked up to them, and Sonic and Tails at once knew who their parents were. "Hello, my name is Emma." This came from a pink echidna with bat wings, wearing a poka dot skirt, "I am 15 years old and my parents are Knuckles and Rouge." Sonic held back a laugth, he can't imagine how they would react to this. He guessed that the old phrase was true, oppasites attract.

"I am Saffie, and that is Spike." This came from a green bat, with arms similar to her dad, and she was wearing a blue T-Shirt and yellow trousers, next to her was her twin brother, that looked more or less the same. "We are 12 years old. But when we were 4 , mom and dad had a divorce. Mom later married Shadow and had Midnight" This came from Spike, he poited at a grey hedgeat, who looked almost like his dad, but he had bat wings.

"Don't talk to him, he can get unplesent when you offend him." Saffie said.

Sonic and Tails said nothing.

Then, a light blue hedgcat came up, he looked very much like Silver, but they saw he had a cat tail.

"My name is Gold." He said, "my mom and dad is Silver and Blaze. I am 14, and I also have a little brother, Flame." He pointed at what looks like a scaled down version of Blaze. He didn't bother to look up.

An awkward silence, then a small bee, that also looked like a seedling came up, and said quite hyperly "My name is Polla" he said, "my parents are Charmy and Cosmo and I am 6 years old! This is a very weird situation beaing in the past!"

Tails' eye's widened in shock. He cant believe what Polla had just said, _'Cosmo came back'_ He thought, _'and I am married to Cream.'_

As if reading his mind Ice said, "She is Okay with you with Mom. She wanted you to be happy, not be depressed for the rest of your life, but that was after she crashed your wedding, the same day she came back, with Tulip."

Tails gave a small nod.

"And that leaves you 3." Tails said pointing at 3 foxes. One was a girl, around Ice's age, with blood red fur, and with 3 green fringes, wearing a pure black T-Shirt, hoodie and brown jeans, but she also had blonde hair and Indigo eyes. The other looked almost like Skye, but he had a buck tooth, no rabbit ears and silver hair, which looked odd for a 14 year old. The other looked almost like Ice, also no rabbit ears, but she had pink quills, which made her look odd, she was around 11, she was wearing blue jeans, and a tar black T-shirt, with the word PAYNE on it.

"I am Scarlett," Scarlett said, it was the red fox who spoke, her voice was poised honey, but she was trying to sound good. "I am 14 years old. My parents…well…err…" Scarlett hesitated as if using the wrong word or syllable would get her killed. "let's say you and your friends and our, parents, me, Alexander's and Payne's. Uhhhh…..dont go on well."

"What do you mean?" Sonic inquired

"MyparentsareScourgeandFionaandAlexandrandPayne'sisMilesandRosyandyeswearefromMoebiusbutwemanagedtoescapefromtheirandwestillloveourparentseventhoughtheyarevillans" Scarlett said.

Sonic didn't catch what she had said, but Tails did. His eyes widend.

"Wait. Let me get this strait. Scouge and Fiona had a kid. So did my anti self and Rosy!?"

"Yes." Scarlette said sourly.

"But why are you with them!?" Sonic said, after realizing what Scarlette said.

"Long story." Payne said, she too sounded annoyed as if she had to do this a million times. But somehow Sonic and Tails knew they were hiding something, but what? They quickly dissmised the idea.

There was another long pause. Then Tails spoke. "So, what now?"


	2. Tears and time mashine building

After a long, hard talk with almost all the kids parents (they didn't get Sourge, Fiona, Miles and Rosy for obvious reasons (and Cosmo who was dead)), with various reactions. Amy acted as if she won the lottery when she learnt she did eventually marry Sonic, despite the fact she looked like a dictator when she learnt about his affars, Sally, Mina and Blaze went stone face when they learnt about their relationship, Cream went very red when she learnt that she will marry Tails, all of Knuckle's, Rouge's, and Shadow's veins were twitching in disbelief, Silver also went red when he learnt he married his fiancée (he was asked to help by Sonic only for him to tell him that that was not how it works), and Charmy had an odd look in his face.

"So. These are all of our future kids." Amy said.

"Yes." Sonic said.

"But, what are we going to do with them?"

"Until my time mashine is fixed." Ice said, producing rolls of blueprints and plans. "But I didn't build it alone." He continued looking at his dad.

"I built it with you?" Tails said.

"Yes, but I belive we need all the help we need, even if we need to contact, your counterpart." Ice said.

"You do realize we have to tell the rest though?" Sally said, she was referring to Scouge, Fiona, Miles and Rosy. "We could contact Moebius, and Scouge and Fiona re right now in the dungen, in a few days they would be deported to a maxamium security prision, which the zone cops own in another zone, they say they will deal with them, when they finish with their affair in zone 6672925"

"I do want to see them…after what happened…..." Scarlette said, but then she broke down into tears. Payne proceed to hug her. "I am sorry about what happened. I am sorry."

"What happened?" everyone but the kids said, but they all knew what she was going to say.

"They…. Got…. Put… to the….. death….eath….. penalty. After they both…..oth… killed a Wardren…..but…..but….they….they were…..were…framed….and…..and…..I…..I…I….. was only 8…8 years…..years… old…..then…. I….I….. was born in that jail. I got sent to live with Miles and Rosy…mom…..and….dad…..they…..they …..they told me…that…..that they will…..love me….no matter what…and…and…" Then Scarlette erupted into tears and took out a yellow ribbion, that looks a lot like Fiona's, and a photo of a much older looking Scouge and Fiona. "This….this belonged to…to….. my….my mother. The jacket that my….my…. dad….dad….. owned is….is…at… at home. …..We….we could have…have….been together….as they were planned to be reliced due to good behavior! I must have changed their life! I was the person who made them good! But a few weeks before they were due to go, the warden was killed, and they got sentenced to death….They were pleading their innocence…..they insisted they did nothing…..and they were…they found out….who really…..who really….did it…a few weeks…. after they were put...to…..leathal…injection…." Suddenly Scarlette was furious, she look as if she was going to blow up. "What makes the matter worse, after the execution they found my mom was pregnant! I could have had a brother or sister! We could have been happy together! But the warden was found dead, and then… I LOST MY FAMILY! WHY!?"

Then she broke up into tears and yelling. Ice ran up to her and began to hug her and speak in her ear softly.

All of Sonic and Co.'s heart fell into their stomach. They began to feel sorry for this hedgfox.

"I am sorry." Sonic said. He said it when he realized he was feeling sorry for his evil counterpart.

Later…

In Tails' workshop, Tails, Ice, Roter, Miles (was blackmailed to help(DNA test on Alex and Payne)), Alexander and Kintober (anti-Eggman), were working on the time machine. All the kids proved it got destroyed when they arrived, and even brought the pieces with them.

"So let me get this straight again" Kintober said. "Most of your future kids are here, and we are rebuilding your time mashine so you can go back to your time?"

"Yes." Ice and Alexander replied

"But I have one question, why are you here?"

Ice and Alexander looked away without answering.

It was Miles who broke the silence. "So, Scarlette is the daughter of Scouge and Fiona? But why is she with you? Yes you did tell me her story but why were you mixing up with the primes?"

"1st I owe my life to Rafe." Alexander said, "2nd Payne became best friends with Ember, 3rd …"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ice yelled, he was blushing at the same time.

"Ice is dating Scarlette." Alexander said, ignoring Ice, he said it with pleasure.

"WHAT!?" Tails hollered.


	3. the night and the kidnapper

Later on in the afternoon, Sonic was watching his kids in the playground with Sally, Mina, Blaze and Amy. Rafe, Melody, Dash, Flash, and Crash seemed to have inherited their dad's speed, while Ember got her mom's fire powers, and Suger and Dandi got their mom's hammer, but Suger's was silver, and Dandi's was green.

"They are making me feel old." Sonic said. "The next generation." There was a long pause then Sonic said "I don't want to be a pimp."

Sally, like all the girls who were strangly quiet at the time said. "Well. Looks like you are."

Then Rafe ran up to his dad. He had a look that was slightly anxious. "Errr….dad….I just realized something….where are we going to sleep?"

"I….I…I don't know…you could…stay with you…er…." Sonic tried to find a word to describe it. "Your…future…mom and dad?" Amy said, completing Sonic's sentence as if she was reading his mind.

Rafe nodded. "That is what we were thinking."

Meanwhile:

Tulip, Ice, Cherry, Skye, and Cyla was in Cream's house, eating dinner, they decided to live in Cream's house for the time beaing, Tails' was also there but he didn't say anything as he was still in shock about Ice dating Scarlette.

They had managed to get some matresses for the kids to sleep in.

Vanilla, was finding it awkward to have her future grandkids in the same room.

"So, what are we like in the future?" Cream asked, she didn't know what to say to her kids.

"Dad is a succsefull inventor, you run a café and Caou adoption center." Cyla said.

"Ok," Cream replied, she had no idea how she was feeling. But she had one question "Why are you here?"

All the kids sighed, "It is a long story" they said. But Tails and Cream knew they wernt telling them something.

"Why are you dating Scarlette?" Tails asked Ice, he sounded more shocked and anger the he wanted to.

"She did more than you think." Ice replied.

"What does that mean?" Inquired Cream

"Now is not the time."

"What thing can you do?" Cream asked trying to change the subject

"All of us can fly," Skye said, "Ice, Cherry and I like to invent while Cyla and Tulip helps out with the Chao. "

"Ok…" Tails said

Later on the kids were in bed and Tails and Cream were alone.

Tails was remarkably quiet.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Tails?" Cream asked

"Yes, Cosmo did come back." He said in a voice quieter than a whisper.

"I am sorry Mr. Tails, but she still does love you. I do too."

"I also love you Cream, but….."

"But what?"

"What if she did come back earlier?"

"Looks like we would never know."

Cream was very, very wrong.

* * *

Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow was on Angle Island. They had managed to set up several beds, and they were putting them to bed.

"Quick question." Shadow asked Emma. "What are we like in the future?"

"OK." Emma said. "You dad," pointing at Knuckles "are still the guardian, mom gave up trying to steal the master emerald in 2 years time…"

"I cant wait for that." Knuckles said under his breath, but everyone heard

"Mom is a gem curator, and my step dad, Shadow is a warden at a maxamium security prison. But not the one that Scouge and Fiona was in."

"Right…" Rouge replied

The other kids were very exauseted for some reason because when they looked again everyone but Emma was asleep.

"Also, did you gain any of our powers?" Knuckles asked, not realizing it was a stupid question. But Emma didn't seem to care.

"Yes we did, I have strength and flight, as does Spike. Maria and Midnight has flight and Chaous powers."

"Well, I got to go to sleep now, we may need to tell you three something later on, but now is not the time."

With that she was asleep on the bed with her brother Spike.

"I don't belive…" Knuckles said with a voice that could have killed someone, "That we 'got together' and had kids"

"I suppose oppasites do attract." Shadow replied with a mocking voice.

"Can't we just accept this?" Rouge said, even though she made it sound the perfect opposite.

"But, I know they are hiding something. By looking at them they all seemed to have seen or know something bad." Shadow pointed out. "Also I looked at Scarlette, she looked at me and for a second I saw in her eyes that she must have witnessed all hell. I don't know if the kids saw the same, but I think they are here trying to stop something bad."

"I don't know." Knuckles said, "But we will find out."

* * *

Silver and Blaze had a hut in New Mobtropolce and they were attending to Gold and Flame. Ember wanted to go with Sonic, and Blaze was okay with it. She was finding it awkward to have her future kids with her, and that she had kids with someone actually from the future.

"So…" Blaze began, looking at her kids in their PJ's, "What are we like in the future?" it was the first thing in her mind.

"Well, I think it wont hurt on telling you." Gold said. "You mom are a firefighter, and dad is a conservator at a museum."

"Umm…thank you…" Silver said

"We have both telkinishiks and fire powers." Flame said, "Just thought you ought to know."

"Ok then." Blaze said.

After an uneventful night the kids were in bed and Silver and Blaze were alone.

"I cant belive I got married twice." Blaze said

"Yes….But Sonic did it 3 times." Silver said trying to be funny with his friendly rival.

"You know, I think they are not telling us something." Blaze said

"Yes, I think they may be hiding from Eggman's son?" Silver said.

"He had a….!?" Blaze began but Silver stopped her.

"You know I am from the future."

Silver was correct, Eggman did have a son, but it wasn't Eggman's son who did this.

* * *

"So…..let me get this straight one more time."

Hours before in the New Mobtropolis prison, Scouge and Fiona were told the whole story of the kids arriving and that their daughter was theirs, who haven't seen them alive ever since she was 8.

When Scouge and Fiona saw the girl she acted with a wave of emotions, first joy, then sadness, then anger, finally some mix of all 3.

"Your saying I had a daughter, but I would become good, but then I will be killed? WHILE MY FUTURE WIFE WAS EXPECTING!?" Scouge nearly yelled at Sonic, who had brought Scarlette. (He lost at a drawing the straw on who will explain to Scouge on this.)

"Yes, dad." Scarlette said meekly.

"And." Scouge said bitterly. "You are friends, with the kids of that betrayer, and these wimps!?" He nearly yelled.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled.

"I thought that you might be like me but…" Scouge began but Fiona stopped him.

"She is our daughter. We love her no matter what! I would still love her even if she is dating, like Tails' son!"

"How did you know?" Scarlette said with a surprised tone.

Scouge hearing this nearly exploded "YOU WHAT!?" But Fiona had to hit him for him to be quiet. But Scarlette had ran away. Scouge began to curse himself

"I am a terrible father."

* * *

In Moebius:

"So?" Patch (anti- Antonie) began, he looked as if he was going to die of laughter "This is your future kids!? And Scouge's!?"

"Yes." Rosey said dryly

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Patch roared along with Alicia (anti- Sally) "MILES AND ROSY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"DIE!" Rosy yelled taking out her hammer.

Alex, Payne, Scarlette and Miles look in horror as he wacked both of them until they were unconscious.

"That almost worse as she is to dad in the future." Alex whispered to the girls.

"Wha?" Miles said, he had heard what Alex said but he cant make sence of it.

"Not right now." Alex said.

Later:

After dinner the kids were telling their parents about the future, since they repeatedly asked them.

"OK, Mom is an interior designer, dad is a professer and inventor." Payne said.

"We also sent them to theropy, if you know what I mean. Mom in particular." Alex said

"….."

"I can fly like you dad, while Payne has her mom's hammer." Alex continued. "Scarlette has her dad's speed, and her mom's manipulation."

"Well….I not quite good at it." Scarlette said. She yawned, very loudly. "Well got to sleep now,"

Some time later:

"I find it hard to belive we got together." Miles said

"Well, it looks like that we did." Rosey said.

"I wonder…" Miles said, but he dismissed the thought

* * *

"So here is your bed and, er, good night?" Charmy said, he was finding it hard to send his son, who was a few years younger than him to go to sleep.

"Thank you dad." Polla said. She was looking at a small closet with a matress in it.

"Sorry, er, Vector is having a budget..." Charmy began

"I know, Uncle Vec, still is." Polla said, flying to the cealing of the closet to adjust the bulb.

"So, how did I end up with Cosmo?" Charmy asked.

"Love potion accsident. Like with Tails and mom."

"What do we do in the future?"

"Your still a detective, and mom is a baker and florist." Polla said.

"Errr….nice to know….."

"Good night."

"night."

Later:

"So, you went with Cosmo?" Espio said.

"Yes." Charmy said, turning red.

"You two make the cutest couple you know."

"yeah but, I wonder, um…I don't know."

* * *

Sonic had a long talk with his kids, he found he was still a hero, and a part time policeman and athlete. Sally was still a princess, Mina a singer, Blaze a firefighter, and Amy a cook.

Sonic was putting the triplets to bed. He finally managed to tell wich one was wich. Dash was left handed, Flash was the shortest (by 2 CM) and Crash has a small pink dot over his left eye.

"Good night you three." He said softly, and went to his room

Sonic was about to go to sleep when he heard a strange sound coming from outside. It sounded like a rumbling sound mixed with an animal cry. He looked out of the window. It was pure black outside. The light from the window stopped 1 meter from the house and clouds were smothering up the sky. The darkness and the silence shrouded him in mystery. The cold night air was developing goosebumps on his fur. "Hello?" He cried, it sounded louder than he thought it would be. When he saw it emerge to the light, and Tails nearly screamed, but it had died in his throught. First Sonic saw a thick plant vein, but this vein had sharp thorns big enouth to go through lead, and even had Venus fly trap, that was big enouth to devouar a bus in one gulp, its teeth looked if it were made of steel, and just by looking at it, Sonic felt if he got stabbed, Then he saw more and more of them. It got to him before he can even scream for help. For the 1st second it was there on the floor, the next it had smashed through the window and wrapped him up so tightly that Sonic almost heard his bones crack, he can't even move his legs, not even twitch a finger, he was lucky that the spikes were revoved before it wrapped him up but still Sonic bled a bit. Sonic was dragged away into the night. He was not the first to get captured by them. He won't be the last.


	4. Save 1, loose 6

"Sonic? Cream? Skye? Cherry? Tulip?" Tails yelled, he had just woke up to find that Cream had disappeared, and Tails also found that Cherry, Skye and Tulip had disappeared. He ran to Sonic's home to find that he too was gone.

"Where are those guys?" Tails asked himself. Amy appeared in the doorway, with Silver. "Sonic is gone!" Amy yelled, "As well as Rafe, Dash, Melody, Blaze, Sally, and Flame!" She hollered

"Where are they? They cant just disappear!"

"I don't know where they are…" a voice from outside said. Amy, Silver and Tails looked out of the shattered window, which they haven't noticed, but that is not who they were looking at, they were looking at Scarlette. She was holding what looked like an oversized thorn, and she was staring at it if it were a gun pointing at her.

"Mom and dad are gone as well. A large hole through the cealing. I talked to Bean, who claimed to have witnessed it, said it happened so fast that it must have been an attack, as they wernt expecting it. Miles and Alex are gone too. Payne, Rosy and the rest is in the general meeting room. We must talk. NOW!"

"Why should we?" Amy asked douptuly as if it were a joke.

"Eggman has got them. An Eggman from another timeline"

Later:

Tails found out that more people were gone as well. They included:

\- Knuckles

\- Emma

\- Spike

\- Midnight

\- Polla

\- Charmy

"What do you mean by another Eggman from another timeline?" Amy inquired.

Meldoy sighed, "Alright. It is a long story, but we are in a need to know situation. We will tell you everything."

Mobius middle and high school May 14th 2040:

All the kids (except for Sugar, Dandi, Cyla and Polla) were eating outside in the school grounds, it is bright and sunny, the hills nearby are warm and welcoming, and on the lawn were several students. All of Sonic's kids were eating chili dogs, all of the Prower's were eating a salad, Knuckles' and Shadow's kids were eating burgers with chips (fries for you Americans), Miles' kid's were having soup noodles and Scarlette was having lental soup (she is vegan).

"So guys? What are you planning to do for the summer break?" Ice asked,

"Me and my Sibs was planning to go to Twinkle park using their free passes" Rafe said

"Well, I was planning on going to the mountains and try skiing." Emma said, she had recently taken on the hobby, so did her siblings.

"I was planning just to sloch about and relax." Midnight said.

"I don't really know" Said the rest. (except for the Prower's)

"Well, me and my dad had made something very big! A time mashine! It is finally finished!"

"Yes, you have told us this many times, and we are not so surprised by it."

"A time mashine eh?" A voice said. All the kids jumped slightly and they looked up to see a young woman, around 30 or 40, with blonde hair, and Ice blue eyes. Her voice was like candy. It was one of the teachers Martha Ommilite. She thought physics and technology.

"Isn't that something? The son of one of the hero's of Mobius made a time mashine."

All of the kids don't really like to be compared to their parents. Ever since they went to school, all of the students thought that they should be like their mom and dad. Alex, Payne and Scarlette got bullied, a lot. All of the students and teachers thought that they were villans and made sure that their lives were miserable so that they wont be like that, but they aren't. It was the same for the rest, all of the students and teachers thought that they will be the next heros, but their was no villan, except for the languid son of Eggman, who they seldom saw. But secretly all of them wished that they can be a hero like their parents, but Eggman was dead. So they were left with nothing.

"Yes…" Ice said

"Well…you see… you know that your parents had…well…many regrets…." Martha said slowly, her voice getting sad.

"Yes," Rafe said "we know. Uncle Shadow and Maria. Uncle Tails and Cosmo…to name a few."

…..

"Get to your point." Shadow rudly said.

"OKAY!" Melody said, "To save time, Ms. Ommilite made a mashine that brings the dead back to life, and she managed to convince us to go back and save someone that our parents failed to save, and Rafe apparently loved the idea, and he chose Cosmo"

….

"So. Why are we doing this again?" Ice said. They were in Tails' workshop. Tails' had gone out for the day and Cream was working. They had asked Ommilite to meet them in the workshop.

"We are going back to make sure Cosmo never died. Your dad nearly killed himself after loosing Cosmo."

"Yes but…if we did….will I ever exist?" Skye said

"Your mom was in love with Tails already so I hope that Cream would manage to flatter Tails to marry him."

"where is your proof?" Cyla said

"It worked for Dad and Amy."

All of Tails' kids were quiet, so did Polla, then they nodded.

"Okay, but if we no longer exist, go back and make mom and dad love each other by using this." Cherry said taking out a small bottle in her poket. "It is a love potion, and I suppose you should do the same to Charmy and Cosmo."

"Err..thank you?" Rafe said taking it and putting it in his pocket.

…..

"Wait a sec, you what?!" Tails cried

"Yes, we went back to save Cosmo." Meldoy said. "It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"But what has this got to do with the others that has dissapired?"

"We haven't got to that yet." Scarlette said darkly.

….

"Here it is." Ommilite said, she was holding what looks like an odd ray gun, "you fire it at where the dead body just was and you fire it, brining back Cosmo."

"Errr….thanks?" Alex said, but he smelt a rat, so did Payne and Scarlette. They knew how bad guys acted, and can see through their façade. They were having a very bad feeling about this.

"Well? Let's go shall we?" Rafe said. He was standing in front of the time mashine. It was in a shape of a large box, with satalite dishes taking over all of the roof. Inside a massive computer took over all the walls, and many chairs were scattered around the floor. The time machine was around 3 meters tall, and 10 meters wide. It was painted silver until it gleamed, even in the dark. The door was a perfect circle.

"Wow!" Meldoy cried.

"Okay, I set the time to go back to the time of the Metrix, where Cosmo had died…I still think this is not a good idea." Skye and Ice said.

"Don't worry! I can sort this out if anything goes wrong!" Rafe said

"Ok…" Skye said

"Can I come?" Ommilite said, rather nicley

"Sorry, but we cant risk you getting hurt."

"You don't know how to use my mashine!"

"You just showed us during your demonstration."

"Oh….okay…..see you around." Ommilite said, then she left.

"Ready to go?" Rafe said,

Skye and Ice looked back to see that the rest of their friends were there.

"Yes…of course…"

Soon the workshop was flooded with light, there was a flash, then a bang, then silence.

…

The metrix, 2009

"I assembled the invisibility booster" Ice said to his friends "So we wont be seen."

Rafe was getting the resurrection ray ready. It had the ability to fly through the air, or in this case, space. It was floating out of the time mashine. Rafe held the remote, with the green button to tell it to start. Then they saw Cosmo, first she was there, the next she wasn't. Just a flying seed. Then they saw a much younger looking Sonic grab the seed and head towards a spaceship.

"And fire." Rafe said, hitting the green button. There was a huge green flash and Cosmo was back, Rafe immediantly hit a blur button, and it was back in his hands.

"Mom?" Polla said.

"It is soundproof, nobody can hear you outside of the time mashine." Skye said

Cosmo outside began to float back.

…..

Tails' workshop 2040

There was a huge flash and a bang, and the time mashine was back.

"WOOHOOOO!" Rafe cried "WE DID IT!"

"that may have not been adenterous but I bet our parents would be happy!" Emma said

"Errrr….guys…Where is Ice?" Scarlette said.

The kids looked all around the time mashine, Ice had dissapired, along with Cherry, Skye, Cyla, and Polla. Tulip however was there.

"Maby they got out?" Tulip said

"Okay." Rafe said.

When they opend the door they found that the workshop hasn't changed at all, but it was deserted.

The kids ran outside, nothing had changed at all.

"ICE!? CHERRY!? SKYE!? CYLA!? POLLA!?" the kids yelled

"Is there a problem?" a strange voice behind them said.

They turned around to see a strange looking fox, that was also mixed with a seedrling. She looked around 12, with goggles, 2 tails, green hair, and black eyes.

"Guys? You look like you have seen a ghost. It is me, your cousin Crème."

'oh no.' All the kids thought

Later:

Tulip was looking at an older looking Tails, with an older Cosmo. They were in a graveyard, and with them was Crème and another fox seedeling that looked like Crème, called Rose.

The rest of the kids said they will try to find out what had changed, but Crème had said that Tulip had to come. They were walking in a graveyard and Tails was holding a small bunch of flowers.

'Wow, Tails and Cosmo look so glum. What is going on? And why are we in a graveyard?' Tulip thought.

Soon, Tulip found out. Tails puts the flowers to a tombstone, and reading it Tulip understood.

 **RIP**

Cream the rabbit

2003 – 2020


	5. Welcome to hell

Scean: Outside Tails' lab 2040

Alex: What!? Cream is dead!?

Tulip: Yes, I can't believe what had happened.

Dash: What are we going to do?

Flash: Yeah? Should we go back?

Crash: We could but when I looked in Uncle Tails' lab the time mashine was gone!

Scarlette: Wait what!?

Crash: Yes, see for yourself

 _The group look through the window to see that Crash was right_

Payne: WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?

Gold: I don't know, but we have to find a way. Maby it is invisiable

Ember: Or maby it has shrunk down to a small size, Ice is like that, he loves portable things

Midnight: Did Cherry give you a love potion?

Spike: Yes she did, it is right here

 _He produces the small bottle._

Emma: Great, now all we need to do is get into the lab

Saffie: Yes, but how? That girl, is in there, what's' her name Crème?

Tulip: Yes, but there's one thing we need to know. Why did Cream die?

Maria: I think I have already found out

The rest of the kids: How?

Maria: I overheard Tails speaking with Cosmo, he said that he feels guilty about her death, because you see… Aunt Cream killed herself.

Rafe: WHAT!? WHY!?

Maria: Many reasons, I found that Vanilla had died in a fire, the same day in our timeline when Tails took Cream out, and Vanilla decided to watch, their 1st date did not happen in this timeline, and so Vanilla died, while Cream and Cheese managed to escape.

Rafe: Who told you this?

Maria: Now is not the time. I believe that Sugar and Dandi, who had help me found the other two reasons.

Sugar: I also found that Cheese got killed by Eggman, while Cream managed to escape with her life, the same day as I know Tails managed to save Cream and Cheese from a death ray. But in this timeline, and there were 2, one was aimed at Cosmo, the other at Cream and Cheese, and Tails was the only one there.

Midnight: Uh you are losing me

Dandi: Finally, I found that Cream was rejected by Tails when she showed that she loved him. She felt so heart broken, and I don't know what happened in the time after that, but Cream shot herself. On Tails' and Cosmo's wedding

Payne: So, what should we do?

Saffie: I don't know.

Rafe: Let's go in, Crème has left

 _Inside Tails' lab_

Flame: So, this is where the time machine once was….

Ember: But there's nothing there, that I can see.

Saffie: Wait what's that?

 _She points at what looks like a Rubik's cube key ring, but the rubric's cube looks strange_

Tulip: Mabey we have to solve it so that we can get the time machine?

Melody: I hope that's true. RATS! I suck at them. It's a shame that we didn't invite Isaac (son of Marine and Ray)

Alex: Give it to me, I can solve it.

 _Melody hands over it to Alex and in a flash he is working on it. In 8 seconds he is done. The cube begins to vibrate, then flash! Alex throws it down to the ground, and when the light dies down, the time machine is there_

Rafe: Well then? Let's go! We are bringing back our friends!

 _Café in Mobius 2010_

 _Sonic and the gang are eating in a café, Cosmo and Tails are sitting next to each other, while Cream sits in front of Tails. Charmy sits next to her, and the rest of the gang is in the next 2 tables._

Rafe (disguised as a waiter): What would you like to drink?

Young Tails: Can I have a Pepsi?

Young Cream: Pepsi for me too

Young Charmy: Sweet Ice tea please.

Young Cosmo: Just water thanks

Rafe (disguised as a waiter): Right away.

 _Rafe goes to the kitchen_

Dash, Flash and Crash (disguised a chefs): Well?

Rafe (disguised as a waiter): 2 Pepsis, a sweet ice tea and a water. But we have to put the love potion in both Pepsis.

Dash, Flash and Crash (disguised a chefs): Very well then

Rafe (disguised as a waiter): No, I will, I don't really trust you

 _He opens 2 pepsis and pours it into 2 glasses, then he puts in the love potion. He then gets a water and the sweet ice tea. He goes out_

Rafe (disguised as a waiter): Here is the water, the sweet ice tea and the Pepsi.

Young Tails, Cream, Cosmo and Charmy: Thanks

 _Rafe ran away back into the kitchen._

Rafe (disguised as a waiter): let's just hope that it works

 _Payne looks out of the window to see that Tails and Cream had taken their first zips of the Pepsi. Then they saw that it had taken effect. Tails is now in love with Cream, and vice versa._

Payne: Yes! It worked!

Rafe (disguised as a waiter): Now lets get out of here

 _Later in the time machine_

Melody: Let's just hope that this works!

Rafe: I hope that it will

Suger: Wait, let me guess something…Why did you do this? Is it to impress dad? Is it to be a hero? No, it's not isn't it? Is it to impress, some. Girl, is it?

 _Rafe goes very red._

Rafe: N…n…no!

Evreyone: oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Rafe (blushing): It's not Ommilite.

Gold: Oh yes it iiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss

Rafe (now almost furious): It's her adopted daughter, that yellow hedgehog, Jennica. Okay!?

Flame: Jennica? She is one of my best friends!

Rafe: Yes, I did it to impress her.

Alex: Well? Let's go now!

 _Outside there was a yell, a very angry yell that was so loud so loud that it made the entire earth stop for a second. But nobody in the time machine had heard it. But if they did, it would have told them something horrible that is yet to come._

Wastelands, former Mobius, 2040.

 _The sky has gone dark, very dark. The flash and the bang was so quick that one moment the time machine was not there, the next it was. The door opened and Scarlette comes out acting like she won the lottery._

Scarlette: WWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We did it guys!

 _Scarlette realises she is all alone._

Scarlette: Guys? Guys? GUYS!?

 _She is running around the machine now. Trying to find her friends. The machine then turns into a key chain rubric's cube, Scarlette picks it up, knowing that it couldn't have done that unless if no one was in it, she is getting more and more afraid._

Scarlette: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!?

Mephiles: Princess Scarlette. There you are you little rascal.

 _He takes her hard by the shoulder_

Scarlette: Mister! I need to find my friends!

Mephiles: Mister? Mister? I am Lord Mephiles, your mentor and your teacher of ways. Now let's go back home shall we?

Scarlette: But I am trying to find my friends! Some are the children of Sonic the hedgehog and his friends!

Mephiles: Sonic? Sonic the hedgehog? Has something happened to you? That runt, that demon, that devil is now rotting down in hell, along with his so called 'Freedom Fighters'. The universes' worst terrorist group suits them nicely.

Scarlette: Sonic the hedgehog. Is dead!? So are his friends!?

 _Then there is the sound of marching, it is of an impossibly large army, all of them has got to be robots, then there is a demon cry. Light seems to surround them, Mephiles had used a warp ring, and then they were near a large stadium where the cries and the sounds of the marching gets louder and louder every second. Scarlette sees from the distance a roben army, marching towards her, it is so big that she can't see the end of the long crowd of them, she looks up, just in time to see a large flock of demons, all in various shapes and sizes, all flying with devil wings, more and more cries come from all around her. The sky is red, so it the pavement, the road, even the grass, and blood is thick in the air, that it gags Scarlette a lot, she looks down to see that she was standing on a small puddle of blood. This is hell._

Mephiles: Has something happened to you when you went to the restricted zone? Sonic the Hedgehog died nearly 30 years ago, when we did that overthrowning of that corrupted Acorn family. Now I don't know what you are playing at, but you are upsepting the demons, are late for your half-brother's E. Vile's going to do the blood justice, and entirely ruining Eggman day. Now come along Princess, your father and your 3 mothers will not be pleased when I have to report this.

 _The cries gets louder, so does the marching, and Scarlette is aware of loud screaming, of all tones and voices, and from the stadium walls, giant blood red banners with the Eggman symbol on it, and several tar black banners with the dark widow symbol (it is like the black widow sign) is flown down all over the stadium and a stream of blood is coming out through the stadium from all the entrances._

Scarlette: EGGMAN DAY!?

To be continued in chapter 6: The execution of the Sol, E. Vile, CC, and the SSFF


	6. the Blood Justice

**_Moebius, blood stadium, VIP stands, 2040_**

 _Scourge is radiating power looking down from the balcony, he is wearing a large, blood red robe. A large crown is resting on his head. He is holding a knife that has blood stains on it, and has a gun in his holster, that he used many times. Next to him is Fiona Fox, who looks very timid, as if she never wanted to be there in the first place, she is wearing less attractive clothes, (and is very, well, big.) another girl, a mouse (Theodora), is standing next to her, she looked more like Scourge, she has shark fangs and has a machete on her back, and is holding an axe with blood stains. Behind them, Scarlette, and 3 other kids were there. The first kid (Vein) looked like a boy version of Scarlette, but is wearing clothes simular to him, and he looks around 11. The second (Gore), could be his twin, who looks almost identical, except that he looked more muscular. The last (Blooe) was a red mouse, and is very muscular. She too is armed, even though she is 8._

Scourge: You are late.

Scarlette: D…dad?

Scourge: You are late, and inexcusable.

Scarlette: Sorry, sir.

Scourge: Good. You call me sir.

Vein: Heya, Scar!

 _He slaps her on the back. It is painful._

Gore: We can't wait! Soon we will see E. Vile kill one of those, pesty freedom fighters. The more blood spilt the better our future. That is what Dark Widow told us.

Mephiles: Sir. Princess Scarlette was in Mobius.

Scourge: WHAT!? HOW….

 _He stops a beat then he smiles a bit_

Scourge: Let me guess what you have been doing eh? Hunting down one of those, survivors? What was that rat called? Mariana? Marine? Whatever that b*&#%'s name is? Yes, she was spotted there by the Dark Widow, 5 hours ago. So, my dear Scarlette, trying to make our future. I am proud of that.

Scarlette: Making a fu…

 _A siren blares. It is is so loud that Scarlette thought that she had gone death, she looked out of the balcony. In shock at what she saw. There was a crowd so big that they became a blur, and looking down Scarlette saw a small patch of land, the ground there is blood red. There was a pole in the middle and someone was tied to it, but she can't see who it was. The she looked up to see a widescreen TV as long a cricket field. Shown on it was Espio. He had a fearful look in her face, as if he knew he was going to die. Another siren, much louder this time, and from a gate from the side of the field, came a mist spewing out of the gate like smoke from a chimney. There was a demonic cry. Out of the mist came thick veins, with venus fly traps as big as trucks, came bursting out like a cannonball. The veins had thorns as big as a bed, and out came a hideous figure, that looked like a hideous mix with a hedgehog, a robot, a fox and a plant. But it was impossible to tell if it was a he or a she, it was also hard to see the features of who it was. Scarlette can't move, she regesterd no sounds even though the whole crowd appeared to be chearing. Then it happened very fast. One of the venus fly traps, whent strait through Espio's chest like if fired from a gun, the vine made a large hole where his heart was, and the venus fly trap was chewing on it like gum, blood splattered everywhere like fireworks, another of the vines, ripped off Espios' face and 5 of the venus fly traps were fighting over his eyeballs, his mouth, his nose, and the rest. Another seized his brain and swallowed it up with one gulp. That was when Scarlette finally managed to look away. She never seen anything like this before. Then she head another demonic cry, she looked back again, dreading what she was going to see. Then she saw it. Espio, was turning into something else. He was cut up into bits, but the thorns, had made him something else. It oozed out of the pool of blood. It was a mosterous demon, it had spikes for fingures, he had grown fangs, and he was now 10 feet tall, she was hunching back and was drooling. He roared out to the crowd. Then became invisable. A new demon. A new person to fight for Dark widow and Scourge._

 ** _Moebius, Scourge's castle 2040._**

 _Scourge was in his throne room, alone and in deep thought. He hears a knock from one of the doors._

Scourge: Come in Scarlette.

 _Scarlette comes in, now in clothing that her mom usted to wear she has a pensive look on her face. She is still stuned on Honey's execution just 2 days ago._

Scarlette: Yes, sir?

Scourge: Scarlette, my first child, I thought for a long time you will be a wonderful successor to the throne of Moebius and its empire. You know. I praised you all the time, when our ally Dark Widow comes to visit. I alslo see that you will be more like your halth mother, Corneal CC.

Scarlette: I…

Scourge: But in the past 2 days, you are becoming odder, and odder. Asking everyone on Sonic the hedgehog! Of all the embarrassing things! How do you thing Black Widower will think if you keep this up? Or Corneal CC in that matter?

Scarlette: Well…I….

Scourge: Do you have amnesia?

Scarlette: I don't think so….

Scourge: So you can continue our work together. Finding the last of those 'Freedom fighters'

Scarlette: Err…um…yes…

Scourge: So, lets meet back here in 5 hours.

Scarlette: Ye…yes sir.

 ** _Scourge's castle, Game's room,_**

Blooe: Hello, Scar!

Scarlette: errr…hi Blooe.

Blooe: I see you are going to watch me with my knife throwing.

Scarlette: Ah…

 _She looks around to see that everywhere was stained with blood. It occurred that it is like this everywhere._

Blooe: Here.

 _Scarlette looks up to see a man tied to a target. He is triped down to his boxers. He has a bag on his head. He was spinning slowly around and around. Blooe thows 5 daggers at the same time. The first and second entered the man's heart, the third entered his brain, the fourth and fifth went into his chest. There was no blood._

Blooe: HA! Perfect!

Scarlette: …..

Blooe: What's this?

 _She takes the time machine (disgused a rubric's cube) and holds it in her hand_

Scarlette: GIVE THAT BACK!

Blooe: Hey! I love to break these things.

 _Scarlette tries to stop her, but Blooe was too quick. She smasked it with her fists. The time Machine was destroyed._

 ** _A few hours later…_**

 ** _Scourge's throne room._**

 _Scarlette went into the throne room of Scoure following orders that she got. She tried for hours to repair the cube, but failed. But when she went in she saw that Scourge had set up a long table, with leather chairs. There was Scourge, Fiona, Theodora, and shockingly E. Vile, whom Scarlette hadn't seen ever since the blood justice. But it was the last person that shocked Scarlette. It first looked as if E. Vile got a clone, (but had no fox side), but Scarlette saw that the figure on the vines is more visible, and Scarlette immediantly reconised her, she had had a huge change. That person was ½ robot on the right side and ½ alien species on the left. Her red eyes were now locked into Scarlette's. She looked like a freak, a monster, a killer, and yet, Scarlette should have known. It was Cosmo._


	7. The SSFF

_Scarlette is still in shock, she is sitting on a leather chair, sitting next to her dad, and her mom, she looked down the table to see Theadora, Blooe, and sevral more faces that she didn't know. There was also a speaker on the head of the table. Then the voice from the speaker spoke, in an unknown voice, that is not old or young, not male or female, and no trace of any accent. But just plain, with a steel edge in the voice._

Mysterious voice: Welcome, my dear followers.

Everyone (but Fiona and Scarlette): Welcome, Dark Widow.

Dark Widow: Dear allies, it is now almost 30 years since our reign. Coronal CC? How are the matters in universe 6181992?

Cosmo (now calls herself Coronal 'Crazy' Cosmo): Complete. 92% of the unworthy eliminated. Mass manhunts for the other 8%.

Dark Widow: Excellent. Soon, all of the universes shall be in our hands. Now we should move to phase 13. Is there any issues?

 _A very old man, who looked as if he was going to drop dead in a blink of an eye, raised his right hand. It was so wrinkly it could have been a raisin. So was his face. His bones was clearly visable, and even blinking and breathing was a challenge for him_

Old man: Yes.

 _He spoke in a soft voice, so quiet, that a library sounds louder in comparison. Also he sounded weak as if all the energy had just been drained off him. He was also sitting in a wheelchair that came a century too early._

E. Vile: Yes, Mr. Nega?

 _Scarlette was taken aback. Eggman Nega!? This is him!? Scarlette was finding it hard to take this all in, and she needed to know why Cosmo had became evil._

Nega: I have been under this oronisation from the start, and now I think my body has had enouth. I am going to retire.

Scourge: YOU CAN'T RETIRE! PHASE 13 IS THE BIGGEST STAGE YET!

Nega: Of course but I think it is time for me to leave.

E. Vile: Don't go! We won't let you!

Cosmo: It is alright. I will take it from here son. Nega is now 94 years old and I agree. It is time for him to go.

 _She motions to Scarlette._

Scarlette will take you to your castle down the B13 moterway, to your castle, there you can stay and relax, or find a place to stay.

Nega: Thank you.

 _Cosmo then takes a briefcase out of nowhere. She passes it to Nega._

Cosmo: And this is for you.

Nega: Why thank you!

Cosmo: Scarlette, can you take this man to the garage, and drive him to his castle?

Scarlette ( _Confused_ ): Errr…yes

 **Later…**

 _Scarlette knew how to drive ever since she was 9 and she drove the luxery limo down the abonded road. There were no trees in sight, infact jus plain dessert. But the sky had turned red, as it always have been, and Scarlette was lost in deep thought._

Scarlette ( _thinking_ ): How did this happen? Why did Cosmo become evil? But Dad just said that some of the freedom fighters are still alive! Like aunt Marine! But I need to find them. They can tell me what happened. But…wait…Mom looked nothing like I knew her when she was bad, but….I don't think so.

 **At the same time in the passenger compartment in the limo**

 _Nega looked at the briefcase that Cosmo had gave him. He was glad to be out of Dark Widow. He had been working with them since it had started, and he didn't like phase 13. It was the most ruthless thing that he had ever heard. He looked again at the case. It was typical of Cosmo. She may be one of the few women in dark widow's cult, but she still has a little goodness in her after she somehow became evil. Nega saw his initials on the case. E.N.R He smiled and opend the case._

 _And screamed as the contents spilled out onto him. Scorpians! Marble Cone snails! And most of all Black Widow spiders. Dozens of them were on his lap, and Nega knew that its poison works almost instantly._

 _Scarlette heard Nega's screams and looked back to see his dead body. What happened next, Scarlette didn't know. But she was running, running, running, away from something. Then everything went black._

Sol dimension. SSFF secret HQ.

 _Marine, Miles (anti-Tails), Fiona, Silver, and 3 kids were surrounding a bed with Scarlette on. All of them have changed. They have seen the bowls of hell and had to fight all the horrors that they have to face. All of them has black eyes, bullet wounds, and so on._

 _The 1_ _st_ _kid was a mix between a fox and a racoon. It looked a little like Marine but was a boy, and had 2 tails his name was Thomas, and he was around 14 years old. The 2_ _nd_ _kid was a girl, and looked a lot like Fiona, except she was 13. Her name is Melanie. The last kid was her twin brother, that looked a lot like Tails' except that his bangs is tied up and looks like a lemon. His name is Max._

Marine: Is she coming to?

Fiona: Yes. I had to fight demon Charmy. He nearly killed her. Apparently CC thinks she is acting suspicious so she decided to eliminate her. I think she is acting off too.

Max: She is still our ½ sister though mom.

Fiona: well…. yes….

Scarlette: Where am I?

Fiona: Thank god you are okay!

Scarlette: Where am I?

Silver: did something happen to you? Were the Secret, Secret Freedom Fighters!

Scarlette: Well…you see…

2 hours later….

 _All of the SSFF were looking at the smashed time machine. Finding it hard to take in what Scarlette said._

Max: This…this is hard to believe….

Thomas: but it is….

Scarlette: Can you tell me what happened?

Miles: Alright. You see, when my 'other me'…

Max, Melanie and Thomas: Don't call our father that!

Miles: Sorry

Silver: Alright, I will tell you. You see, after Tails broke up with Cream, Cosmo went mad. Eggman, managed to make a machine that enhanced her anger, and it worked too well. She went insane. She became a monster. Then she did a massacre of the Freedom fighters along with Scourge. Soon all that was left was us, along with Tails. The rest became monsters as well. As you may have seen.

Scarlette: E. Vile.

Marine: Wrong mate! We still don't know what happened…but Cosmo manged to make a some sort of toxin that makes people into 'deamons' I don't want to explain it.

Scarlette: Wait, you mentioned that Tails survived? The massacre at Knothole. But where is he?

Fiona: He's dead. Well. Now a demon.

Scarlette: How?

Fiona: I was captured by Scourge, several years after the massacure. This was 14 years ago. He raped me. Tortured me. In fact made my life a living hell. I gave birth to you, and when you were 2 mounths old. Tails saved me, and you.

Scarlette: yes and?

Fiona: We then had Max and Melanie here…Tails then had Thomas the next year...Then…he had got caught…and…he…he…he

 _Fiona then burst into tears, and Max and Melaine had to hug her._

Miles: I will finish. Fiona got cought by Scourge again. Made her life harder and so on. But she manged to escape and find us, but she had to return otherwise Scourge will be suspisious...until you told us about this…we thought we will never win…

Scarlette: Aren't you supposed to be in Moebius?

Miles: Scourge also led an invasion of Moebius. He caought all of the SS except me. Marine found me and here I am.

Marine: Eggman had invaided millions of univerces using the demons that Cosmo had made. She turned everyone into monsters, until she had E. Vile with Scourge, E. Vile took her place.

Scarlette: I got one question.

Fiona: Yes?

Scarlette: Who is Dark Widow?

Fiona: We don't know. Ever since Eggman died, Dark Widow took his place. We don't now who or what he or she is.

Scarlette: Okay…So….can you fix it?

Present day, normal timeline

Scarlette: I will spare the details, but Miles and Marine fixed it. I went back to prevent what we have done. It is hard to explain how, I brought the rest back, but the triplets were carless, and sent us here, the machine fell off a high tree, and here we are now.

Tails: …so…your saying that….

Scarlette: E. Vile has got them yes.


	8. Dark Widow

_Sonic, and the rest of the missing heroes (and villains for Scourge and Fiona's sake) were tied up in a cell in Eggman's lair. So was Crème and Rose from alternate timeline 1 (let's call it the Alpha timeline)._

 _Rafe and the other kids had just finished explaining what they have done to the rest of the heros_

Crème: So…your saying….we are a mistake!?

Flame: In one way or another yes.

Tails: and you did all that for me!? To save Cosmo!?

Rafe: I was the leader of the group…and I was stupid back then…I didn't know what I was thinking back then.

Sonic (dryly): You were. You have made a future we have prevented. And if it wasn't for Scarlette. We won't be alive.

Scourge: What you have told me about my other self. He sounds more crazier then I am…

Skye: Scarlette even told us that 'alt time 2' you bathes in blood.

Scourge: OK…that's worse then I am…

Mysterious Voice: Hello? Is someone there?

 _Sonic and the rest turned their heads to see Ommilite, also tied up in the next cell, and in the cell next to her, was Max, Melaine and Thomas (from beta timeline)_

Ommilite: I heard your story…It was almost beyond belif.

Rafe: Why did you ask us to do it? And what are you doing here?

Ommilite: I can't remember…They hit me hard…I…I…

Cherry: Well then we have to find a way to escape, but how?

 _Payne figeted with the rope tied behind her, then in a few moments, she was free._

Payne: I'm free!

Later…

 _All of the captured heros and villans were walking down a long dark corridor, they have to be careful. Otherwise they may set off alarms. Soon Emma found an unlocked door, and they went in to find a plain bright corridor that seemed to streach on to nowhere. Soon they were walking down it._

Emma: When we find our way out, we have to find a way to stop 'E. Vile'

Spike: Yes, but how?

Ommilite: I don't know?

Sonic: Hey! Is that a tattoo?

 _Ommilite's back is shown slightly, and Sonic saw a small leg._

Ommilite: Oh, it is a Dark Widow.

Spike: I see, but what kind of animal is that?

Ommilite: It is a rare spider species. They have a toxin, that can either make someone immune of an illness, or kill them, rather painfully, it makes all their organs dissolve up, or it can do nothing at all. It remindes me that the future can be in my hands.

Charmy: Cool. I may want to get a Dark Widow tattoo one day maby.

Midnight: Who gave you it?

Ommilite: Yes. James Longaniston. He is a very nice person to be with. He kept thousands as a pet. I got bitten by all of them, and I survived. The chances of dying after getting bitten by one is a 1/6 chance. It is like playing Russian Roulette.

Scourge and Fiona: The…Longaniston's are, very extreme Eggman followers…

 _Thousands of thoughts wir inside all of Sonic's friend's and enemy's heads. It was Rose who realised it first._

Rose: The dark widow…In the other world…they called you the dark widow!

Ommilite: The dark widow. I quite like that.

Everyone (but Ommilite): Ommilite?

 _She is too quick. One moment she was standing there, the next she was holding a laser gun, and fired at all of them, and at once, all of them were tied up_

Rafe: Who…who…who are you?

 _Then a door appears out of nowhere, on the wall of the corridor. Out of it comes another Ommilite (alpha timeline), CC, E. Vile, 2 Eggmans (from the original timeline and alpha timeline) a hooded figure, and hundrads of demons, all of whom were Sonic and Co. (except for the SSFF) from multiple univerces, appear._

Original timeline Eggman: Hello Ommilite.

Ommilite: Hi, dad.


	9. Butter the Rabbit

**Scean: warehouse**

 _All of the captured heroes and villains (except Eggman) were tied up in an warehouse fuul of metal boxes, Ommilite, Eggman and all of the villains in beta timeline (except Beta-Fiona) were there, so were a couple of demons moving the boxes._

Beta-Scourge: Well, well, well, isn't this a big turn up for the books? And me? Well, this me is pathetic. Like, I can even take a bath in blood.

Regular Scourge (quietly): Okay. That is WAY too far for my taste…

Sonic: What do you want from us? Leve us and our children alone!

CC: I don't think so!

Knuckles: I thought you were our friend Cosmo!

CC: NO! YOU ARNT!

 _Just then there was a lound bang, 2 demons, one was another version of Cream, the other was another version of Charmy, had dropped one of the large metal boxes. Everyone had gone silent. Then out of nowhere another rabbit, in that looked in her 20's appeared out of nowhere. She had 2 guns on her, one was a handgun, that was in a holster, the other was an ozzie, swung on her shoulder. Even though she looked a bit like Cream, there was something in her that made her look dangerous._

Miles (quietly, under his breath): Butter. Anti-Cream.

Cream (quietly, under her breath): What!?

Scourge (quietly, under his breath): No…your dead….

Miles (quietly, under his breath): Which is your bliddy fault. You killed her.

 _Cream looked in confusion at her anti. Butter, did look like her, but her dress had changed to a dark jacket, and jeans. Plus her fur looked darker._

Demon Charmy and Demon Cream: Were sorry! It was an accident, it is not damaged and we won't do it again!

Butter (coldly, in what sounded like a Russian accent): No. You won't.

 _She took out her handgun and shot both Demon Cream and Demon Charmy twice in the head and twice through the heart. She done this in a blink of an eye. Both Demon Charmy and Cream slumped to the floor dead. There was no blood. Then as if by magic, Demon Charmy got up, and ran away. Demon Cream just slummed there. Dead._

Butter (softly, but loud enoth for Sonic to hear): I forgot that only the person's counterpart can kill a demon.

Beta-Scourge: Was that necessary?

Butter: I don't like mistakes. That is what you taught me.

Beta-Scourge: Oh, yes. Of course. I would kill you, to make you a demon, but you are too valuable for me.

Butter: Very well sir.

 _Butter exits_

Fiona (quietly, under her breath): Butter is a contract killer…she…

 _Beta-Ommilite backhands Fiona._

Beta-Ommilite: Shut up!

Cream: What do you want?

Beta-Ommilite: Of course I will tell you. Because I find it annoying not telling anyone, who I am associated with our plans.

 _Tails, and the rest were in Tails' new invention, a large bus that can also turn into a jet plane. They were driving in the woods. Kintober (anti-Eggman) stayed behind to work on the time machine, and James (a bee (Charmy's uncle)) was driving_

Tails: So how are we going to save them?

Payne: I don't know, but I think they must be in Eggman's lair…

 _The acsent happened so fast that no-one on the bus knew what it was until it was too late. A small helicopter flew above them. Sleek and unknown. Suddenly Butter appeared upside-down, on the driver's side window. There was a rope tied to her left foot. There was silence. The wrong kind of silence. Butter took out her 2 hand guns and fired. The bullets cascaded the window and James was killed instantly. The bus went out of control. And then it left the path, and drove off a cliff and into the lake, and then it was sinking down, down, down, into the deep._


End file.
